


Saeyoung Choi

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Ultimate Bad Ends [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Death, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Reset theory?, Self Aware, hanahaki, he's self aware, its explored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Some of the most awful alternative bad ends I could imagine for Saeyoung





	1. You're nothing to me but an ending

This Bad End is focusing on a meta aspect of the game. The Reset Theory is heartbreaking enough, but what if he only started to remember after an MC let him know?

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Saeyoung..." their voice was quiet, and oddly emotionless. Their redheaded lover jumped to their call.   
"Yes MC? Did you need anything?" He questioned with a bright smile. MC stared at him in silence before chuckling. 

"You...you really think I love you huh?" They hummed as Saeyoung gave his darling a confused look. Oh! He got it now! They were making a joke! He made an exaggerated gasp, placing a hand over his heart. 

"Babe! You wound me! You're my everything!" He cried, pretending to faint from shock. 

"And you...are nothing" What? He stiffened at their odd statement. 

"MC that's a little too far don't you think? Haha..." he laughed nervously sitting up to look at them. MC was still smiling as though they were merely commenting on the weather. 

"It's not far at all. It's the truth. Saeyoung you are... nothing. You don't matter. " MC had begun to giggle. "You're so foolish!! Did you really think that I loved you? You're such an idiot!" They stated sweetly as Saeyoung stared at them. 

"M...C...?"

"You're just an ending! I only needed you to get the secrets and-" they made a gesture with their hands "Ta-Da! I have the secrets now. I don't need you anymore!" They crowed. 

"Ha-ha very funny. C-cut it out MC" the hacker stuttered, trying to decipher what on earth MC was talking about. Endings? 

"You were just soooo desperate! I mean I noticed in the other routes that you were eager but this? You fall in love each time don't you! That's so pathetic! At least the others wouldn't be blatant if they harbored feelings" They laughed, shoving him away from them. "At least I don't have to sift through all your sappy dialogue anymore! Geeze and I thought ZEN was hopeless!" 

Saeyoung flinched. Dialogue? Routes?? Zen?? He didn't understand! 

"It doesn't matter now though. I just need to go now" They smiled at the redhead. "You won't remember anything, and I bet you'll just fall in love with me again! " they taunted. 

"I don't under-"

••••••••••••  
RESET  
••••••••••••

Saeyoung awoke. MC! Oh thank god it was a nightmare! Where were they- he froze. Huh? He was holding his phone... and he saw a very old conversation...and a very familiar face...

 

"MC?"

 

~Bad End~


	2. Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illness born from one-sided love that causes the infected to cough up flower petals...Seven never thought he would be at risk.

This route was going very badly. The player had focused on him a lot during the initial four days but now she had become distant, focusing instead on work. He wondered if this player was upset that he wasn't pure 100% memes and silly fun times. He frowned and sighed. He felt something tickle in his throat.

"Great...I'm sick too?" he grumbled, coughing slightly. He didn't notice the crimson petal slip from his lips, as he saw her dancing around on the CTV. Looks like MC did still have some personality, despite being a conduit for the players interactions. Of course he knew MC had a personality...his golden eyes softened as he watched her cheer. A quick screengrab revealed she had finished the keyboard email chain. He laughed softly, she was too cute! His smile faltered as her dancing slowed and her face went emotionless. Looks like the player was in control again...He had an awful feeling...

~~~~  
This route was going very, very badly. This player was going for his bad endings. Was he imagining MC grimacing or wincing when the player selected harsh answers? Or was she truly upset? He wanted to believe she hated the bad end players... but even he knew that she had no clue she was just a puppet... He started to cough, hacking up some petals...Some petals? He looked confused and examined them. He was coughing up crimson rose petals... "Don't remember eating a flower haha-" he joked awkwardly to himself, forcing a laugh that turned into a wheeze as more petals flew from his mouth. This was going to prove problematic...

~~~~

His wheezing had intensified over the last few days. What on earth was going on? This wasn't usually a bad ending? Was it an update?? He clawed at his throat, it was getting harder and harder to breathe with the player ignoring him in hopes of completing all the CGs... his eyes teared up. Why him? Why was he the one programmed to always love?! Despite this player's cruel actions he still desired their affections, he couldn't lie and say he only wanted MC... He had to see them. He had to see them both.

~~~~  
Saeyoung wheezed, as petals followed in his wake, as he stumbled over to the apartment. "MC...{Playername} ....both of you..." He wheezed, opening the door and practically toppling over as he entered. "I love you both so much.." he rasped. "But why {Playername}...? Was I not enough? Did you just want silly 707 and funny jokes?? It's called Deep Story for a reason..." he hissed, coughing again, petals fluttering from his mouth. MC had backed away looking horrified. "I'm so sorry MC...you don't know...you don't understand...{Playername} knows what she did..." He cupped her face gently before withdrawing, coughing up more petals. "Why wasn't I enough {Playername}?" He thought he could almost hear her stumbling over her words. "Why did you want all the bad ends? I thought you loved us..." He accused, eyes tearing up. It was getting harder and harder to breathe... He wheezed out another storm of petals, they seemed less soft now, more coarse and dead.. "I loved you. Why couldn't you feel the same?" He felt faint. His vision was blurring, but not from just his tears. He couldn't breathe...

Saeyoung dropped to the floor, and as his last shreds of consciousness faded, the blockage in his throat vanished, as he heard the anguished cries of both MC and {Playername} sobbing and apologizing. Not that it would have saved them... he realized faintly as he slipped away...he forgot to disable the security system.

~Bad End~


End file.
